Sick Day
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Oscar ends up falling ill with the flu after running himself into the ground from overwork. Leaving Boyd and Rolf with the task of trying to take care of their eldest brother, when they don't know what to do.


Sick Day

A/N: I do not own The three brothers or anyone else. They belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

"Rolf, Boyd it's time to get up", a weak voiced Oscar struggled to speak.

Rolf stirred a little, "Five more minutes please?"

Boyd groaned and removed the pillow from the top of his head, "Oscar you look horrible! Are you feeling alright!?"

The eldest tried to wave off his brother's concern, "I'm just a little hoarse, there's no need to worry."

"Brother…" Rolf sighed softly and looked at Oscar, "Please go lay down and rest."

Oscar smiled faintly and walked out of the room to continue with the work that needed done. He woke up violently ill, but couldn't let it stop him from ensuring that his brothers were taken care of. Granted, they were old enough to manage on their own, but Boyd was as dense as a rock, and Rolf wasn't as strong as the other two. He grabbed his coat and made his way for the stables to tend to the horses leaving behind a full breakfast for his two half asleep brothers. The cold air was a shock for his sick body, but he continued on since it was his turn to care for the horses. About halfway to the stables he suffered a coughing fit, and before he knew it he collapsed into the soaking wet ground.

Meanwhile, Boyd and Rolf were enjoying their warm breakfast, both still concerned about their brother. They had never recalled a time when Oscar looked that exhausted, or sounded that weak. Boyd sighed and looked out the window at the downpour outside, perfect weather to get sick in. Rolf seemed to be just as concerned and got up from the table.

"Let's go look for him. I doubt he's resting like he should be", Rolf smiled faintly.

Boyd nodded, "And then we can tell him we told him so."

The two laughed a little and walked into the freezing rain. Making their way towards the stables they found their collapsed brother. Rushing to his side the two struggled to drag Oscar back into the small cabin they shared. Rolf finally gave up and got the door as Boyd strained to pull his brother into the warmth of shelter. Boyd instructed Rolf to get dry clothes and a blanket, which the youngest was more than eager to do. It took fifteen minutes for the two to struggle getting their passed out brother out of his soaked clothes. It took just as long to get dry ones on him, which Rolf could only stand around and watch as his older brother cursed at their eldest.

"So what do we do now?" Rolf asked as Boyd moved Oscar to his bed.

Boyd froze, "I have no idea….I mean Oscar has always taken care of us when we were sick.. I don't know what to do."

"We're going to be the cause of our brother's death!" Rolf instantly cried.

"C-Calm down!" Boyd snapped at Rolf.

Rolf sniffed, "But you don't know what to do, and I don't either. Boyd we're doomed!"

Boyd thought for a moment and snapped his fingers, "Let's go get Rhys!"

"He's on a mission with the others" Oscar groaned.

"Brother you're awake!" Rolf smiled.

Boyd sighed, "Damn it Oscar! Don't scare us like that!"

Oscar chuckled a little, "Sorry boys, guess I ran myself into the ground."

Boyd's features softened, "Well in that case now let us take care of you. You can't keep doing this brother."

Rolf grinned, "Come on Boyd let's go! We've got work to do. You just stay in bed and rest we'll bring lunch in a little bit."

Oscar nodded and leaned back into the warm blankets, he couldn't recall the last time he was the one sick. Anytime that he was, he still went about caring for his brothers. He was always the first one awake, and the last one asleep. Every now and then though, the lack of sleep and added stress took a toll on his body. Sighing softly he allowed himself to fall victim to his fever that plagued him, and fell into a light sleep. Meanwhile Boyd and Rolf struggled to figure out what to do to ease their brother's pain. Rolf had gotten the idea that maybe a cool damp cloth would help reduce the fever, and went to go give it a try. When he opened the door he had noticed that Oscar had fallen asleep, and for once actually looked peaceful. Rolf finally realized that just how pale his oldest brother had become, and how flushed he was from the fever. Taking the damp cloth in his hand he placed it on Oscar's forehead, just like Oscar had done for him numerous times. Smiling softly he returned back to the main room and saw Boyd trying to make tea.

"Boyd?" Rolf tapped his shoulder.

Boyd jumped slightly, "Ah Rolf! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"S-Sorry, it's just when I checked on Oscar.. His fever seemed worse."

"Hey don't worry it'll be alright. We just have to do the same things he did for us."

Rolf nodded and went to go see if they had anything that they could use to make a soup out of. He felt disappointed as he realized all they had were a few vegetables, some herbs, and salted meat. Oscar hadn't had the chance to go into town for the usual market run, he couldn't in the state he was in. He reported to Boyd his findings and the older one sighed.

"I'll go see if I can find anything in the mess hall" Boyd grabbed his coat and made his way for the mess hall.

Rolf wasn't sure what to do now that Boyd had left, making up his mind he turned to go check on Oscar. Slowly he opened the door and walked in, to his surprise Oscar started to look a little better. He was about to say something until the tea kettle out in the other room started to scream. Rushing to tend to it Rolf almost tripped and injured himself. Shaking the almost accident off Rolf grabbed a glass and quickly poured some tea into it. Carefully, he made his way back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's that, Rolf?" Oscar coughed.

Rolf held out the cup, "Boyd and I made you some tea… We hope it helps."

"Thank you, that was thoughtful of you" Oscar smiled and took the cup. Taking just a small sip he choked a little, it was horrible but it was the thought that counted.

Rolf looked a little hurt, "Is it that bad?"

"No, no it's just different" Oscar tried to reassure him, "Get a little bit of honey it'll help with the taste."

Rolf nodded and retrieved the honey and watched carefully as Oscar tried to stomach the drink that Boyd had created from concern. When Oscar had asked on where Boyd ran off to Rolf explained that he went to the mess hall to see if there was anything they could use for a stew. Oscar sighed softly he was proud of how hard his brothers were trying to take care of him. Making a mental note he decided that when he was better he would teach Boyd how to make tea better.

"Rolf can you go get me the shirt I was mending the other day?" Oscar asked sitting up more.

Rolf nodded, "Okay, but you're still not going to overdo it."

Oscar smiled, "Don't worry I won't just please bring me the shirt so I can work on it while I still have the energy to."

Rolf hurried out into the other room and retrieved the shirt that Oscar had been mending for him. They didn't have a lot of clothes so the eldest brother was usually mending old ones, or working on patterns for newer ones. Handing the shirt over to his eldest brother Rolf decided to sit down and watch his brother work on mending a broken hem.

"You know, Shinon often calls you a housewife because you do a lot of things a woman should do" Rolf admitted.

Oscar shrugged, "I've been called worse."

"How can you stand it though? So many people have been cruel to us in the past, yet you just smile and bear it like it doesn't bother you!"

"I tolerate it for you and Boyd. Besides, words are just words Rolf, they'll only bother you if you let them" Oscar replied and finished up the new hem.

Rolf nodded in slight understanding and got up as Boyd came back in, "In here!"

Boyd smiled and leaned against the doorway, "Can you go one day without working?"

Oscar chuckled, "No, not really besides someone has to make sure everything gets done. Were you able to find anything?"

"Yep, some fresh chicken, onions, and Mist even gave us a few noodles. I'm going to go start making lunch right now" Boyd responded as he left he turned around, "And you are not to leave that bed got it? If you need something just get me or Rolf."

"If you two insist" Oscar sighed and looked around.

Rolf and Boyd quickly hurried off into the other room and started to prepare lunch for their brother. Unfortunately, neither of them knew exactly what to do, but neither wanted to disturb their eldest brother. Before either could even say a word both felt a comforting hand on their heads, Oscar even though extremely ill had come to their rescue.

"Back to bed!" Boyd yelled.

Rolf looked with pleading eyes, "Oscar please…"

The eldest sighed, "I'm well enough to at least come out and sit. Besides I'm curious to see what you two are up to."

Defeated Boyd gave up and continued to look at the soup he had started, it was starting to turn into a nightmare. The noodles were soggy beyond recognition, the chicken was overcooked, and even worse Boyd felt like he failed. Trying to blink back a few tears of frustration he heard Oscar get up and stand next to him, he felt even worse now.

"Looks good, let's eat." Oscar patted his back.

Boyd looked down, "I couldn't…"

"Boyd it's fine" Rolf smiled, "I'm sure it's good!"

Oscar smiled and grabbed three bowls for him and his brothers. The soup was far from edible but he managed to down what he could. He knew that all day Boyd and Rolf had tried their hardest to take care of him, and they did a good job minus their few blunders. After stomaching the rest of the soup he went back to lay down. Not before Boyd came in to check on him one last time before turning in for himself.

"Thank you, Boyd." Oscar coughed.

Boyd smiled weakly, "Get some rest brother, and thanks for being such a good sport…Rolf has been worried that nothing would help or you wouldn't like it."

"You know as the eldest it's my job to look after both of you. I could never hurt you and Rolf like that." Oscar grinned, "Now then off to bed with you so you don't get sick too."

"Of course, and brother. How long does the flu usually last?" Boyd asked chuckling a little.

"Three to five days, don't worry I can handle whatever the two of you throw at me. Within reason." Oscar replied.

Boyd smiled, afraid on what the next few days would hold. However, with Rolf being there and Oscar being a good sport about his poor cooking Boyd wasn't worried at all.

-End-


End file.
